


Shipwrecked

by aerlinniel



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, F/M, Fluff, Originally a request from tumblr, erinep - Freeform, in which things go well for them, probably couldn't be anymore fluffy, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/aerlinniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a naval defeat Eridan and Nepeta end up shipwrecked at an uninhabited island. However, this has some unexpected good consequences for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request for a tumblr user, which had to involve “treasure and shipwreck adventures”. Slight Pirates of the Caribbean reference, I guess. I hope that you enjoy it! It’s my first try at writing these two characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Homestuck or any of its characters.

You gulp, or rather, try to imitate the action of gulping with your all-too-dry throat. The reason: You’ve been stranded on this island for about five days without any food or water. Well, that’s not exactly true. You have managed to find, for some reason, copious amounts of rum at an abandoned log cabin nearby the beach. It isn’t something you’d immediately choose to drink, but survival comes first in these cases. However it doesn’t help to get the impending sense of thirst away from you.

Your name is Eridan Ampora. Vice admiral Eridan Ampora, and you are shipwrecked. Completely shipwrecked, with no apparent way to get out of the island you’ve found yourself in after your vessel was sunk by a well-known pirate. You would normally try to swim out of the island or make a boat to escape. However you don’t exactly want to leave behind the only surviving member of your crew: a girl called Nepeta, whom you know since you were named Commodore. You aren’t exactly sure for her motives of joining the navy, although you’ve heard that it is related with something that happened to one of her friends back at her native town. Whilst you have taken the shipwreck very badly she managed to maintain all days a positive attitude, saying that this was a chance to explore the island and perhaps discover something. 

The first days after your defeat and shipwreck, after an unknown period of time during which you are unconscious, you don’t say anything. Not even a word to Nepeta. She tries to get you to talk and keep you in high spirits, mainly by talking to you about practically anything whilst taking you with her to explore the island. This succeeds, and by end of the second day you’re nodding here and there. By the start of the third day you’re talking again, and things seem to be back to normal. This is something you appreciate, even though it’s hard to admit even to yourself. Bu the end of the third day you have explored with Nepeta most of the island, and found a hidden stack of rum, but no food. She insists in calling it a treasure, even though it really isn’t, although you end up agreeing with her. In the conditions you are in it feels like a treasure.

You close your eyes and let yourself feel the soft brush of the sea air against your moist skin. You can feel the warmth of the sun as it brushes against your skin clearly, and you start feeling sleepy. It is quite hot after all, almost midday. You feel at peace, which isn’t a common thing to feel for you. Especially due to the effect that years of harsh competition to get to your current rank have had on you. You lie on your back, and grab a handful of sand with your hands. It feels soft. Nice. You want to get back to the real world, although you know you are wishing to prolong the peace that you are currently feeling. You are a vice admiral, and as such you know that people will look for you. However you can’t say that you are looking forwards to the moment in which you are found at this island expectantly. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. You find yourself thinking about Nepeta yet again. You had maintained a good relationship with her before, but now… now it’s different. Something has changed in a way that you don’t know exactly, and you are trying to figure it out. You are trying your hardest, but you know you won’t come to a valid conclusion anytime soon. However, if something has indeed changed you are certain that Nepeta knows exactly what and in which way already. 

When you open your eyes again the sun is close to setting. It is remarkably colder, and you immediately know that you had fallen asleep. You look around as you sit up, searching for Nepeta. You were supposed to go with her to search for treasure and food today. Had she gone alone? Was she okay? Could something have happened to her? 

You are about to jump to your feet to search for her when you notice a certain warmth at your side. You look down, and see Nepeta curled up in a cat-like fashion against you. A small smile appears in your lips, and you let yourself relax against the sand again. You grab the discarded bottle of rum, which still was nearby. You take a gulp, trying to ease your thirst and then abandon it again. You look up at the sky, wishing for this moment to last longer, for this peace to last forever. You lean against her, placing your hand almost unconsciously on top of her own, and make a mental note to make up for the time lost today by helping her find a treasure of some sort on the island. For now, everything can wait.


End file.
